Alone at last
by Maydrei
Summary: A completly plotless oneshot between Dark and Daisuke. When the parents are away, Dark will play.


Hope you like it, I really enjoyed writing it. And oh, Dark and Daisuke are separated.

Feeling his stare on him, Daisuke turned around. "Dark, what is it?"

He shook his head, "Nothing."

The younger boy rolled his eyes and finished doing his homework. As he put it in his bag, his mother walked by.

"Daisuke, I'll be going out for a bit, alright?"

"Where you going?"

"Just some errands. They'll probably take a while though, so you might have to take your own dinner." Emiko rifled through her purse, and making sure everything was in there, she kissed her son on the cheek and left the kitchen.

"Alone at last," Dark sighed, stretching out his arms.

"You're just happy it's my turn to cook," Daisuke muttered, picking up his bag and going up the stairs to put it away. Dark followed him without a word. Daisuke was a little confused, usually he couldn't shut up and today he'd been withdrawn. "Dark, what's going on?" he asked when they reached his room.

"Just waiting to get you alone," he said with a smirk.

"Very funny," Daisuke said, placing his bag on his desk. "I'm serious."

"So am I."

The boy stiffened, looking over his shoulder to see Dark's eyes boring into him, completely serious. Daisuke knew that look. Dark looked like that when he was stealing something—when he wanted something. "Dark, that's not funny," he finally said nervously after a long pause.

"It wasn't meant to be." Dark's voice was calm and level, his eyes not losing their glint. In three strides he was standing right in front of Daisuke, so the latter had to look up to see his face.

"Dark, what are you doing?" the redhead asked, taking a hurried step back, his cheeks beginning to heat up.

"Don't act stupid," Dark purred, moving closer, so that when Daisuke stepped back he bumped into the wall. He jumped slightly, having forgotten where he was for a second, then his eyes flicked back to Dark. "You know perfectly well what I'm doing."

Daisuke opened his mouth, but couldn't think of anything to say. His gaze dropped, Dark's face made him nervous and confused. Instead they went to his hands, which were tucked casually into his pockets as if not to spook him. "Dark—"

"Yes?" he responded, leaning in, voice dripping with something that made Daisuke catch his breath. The older of the two placed one of his hands on the wall by Daisuke's head to allow him to lean closer. Not once did his eyes waver.

Hurriedly Daisuke gathered his thoughts and said weakly, "What…why are you doing this?" He turned his head up and looked at Dark with his big, confused eyes.

"Isn't it obvious?" Dark said quietly, moving closer. "I want you, Daisuke." His knee moved between Daisuke's thighs, making the boy jerk and protest.

But Dark pressed his mouth against Daisuke's mouth, hard and swift, and the boy went limp, completely shocked. He wrapped his arms around him, not permitting any escape. Daisuke broke away with a small squeak and struggled against Dark's arms, pushing against the other's chest, but Dark kissed him again, harder this time, and Daisuke hesitated, his movements stilling. Dark smirked and started licking and biting at the boy's lips, making him shift in discomfort and mutter in pants, "Don't," and other protests. The thief took advantage of his open mouth and slid his tongue in, making Daisuke squeak and pull away. But Dark wasn't done, and he instead began to bite his neck, his breath warm and intoxicating against the boy's skin.

Daisuke turned to his head to the side and clenched his eyes shut, biting his lip. He desperately thought of something to stop Dark, but then he felt a warm tongue glide over his ear and he shivered, all his thoughts stopped and he just wanted to feel that again.

"Ah…" he breathed, and let himself relax, leaning into Dark's attentions.

A few minuets later the two heard the door open downstairs and Dark stopped, planted a single kiss on Daisuke's neck, and whispered in his ear, "Next time." Then he left the room, leaving the boy to plop onto his bed, confused and stunned.

Dark smirked to himself, wiping his mouth with his thumb. Daisuke hadn't actually responded to his advances, but next time…it would be a whole new story.

There you go. Please comment.


End file.
